Embarrassing Moments Stick Forever
by Alltheabove
Summary: Everyone else was laughing, but whenever I heard about this story I never really understood how it was so funny. Niley, as always.
1. Chapter 1

Embarrassing Moments Stick Forever… (Two-Shot)

I hear a loud bang coming from outside and look over at the clock, 3:45 AM, who in the world is outside this early in the morning?

I get up out of my bed, not liking the cold air that hits my bare legs, and shuffle my feet over to the balcony door. I open the window like doors and step out onto the balcony, and as soon as the cool air hits me I feel the chill bumps starting to form on my legs and arms.

I instantly see small little figures walking around below me, we must be getting new neighbors because there is a moving truck sitting on the side of the street, and it looks like they are unloading stuff out of it, but they should at least wait until in the morning when everyone is awake!

BANG! I jump at the sound of yet another loud sound coming from the outside and yell down at them "HEY! Could ya'll keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" They yell back an okay.

I go back into my room, collapsing on my bed and finding the warm spot that I left minutes ago. Once I pull the covers up over my body my eyes instantly snap shut and just like that, I was asleep.

Beep, Beep, Bee- I roll over turning the alarm clock off that reads 8:30 AM, and stretch my body as a sit up on my bed, my legs dangling over the edges. Normally I wouldn't get up this early since I'm home schooled but Hannah's recording a new song and I need to make sure I have enough time to get ready and eat and all that.

I walk into my bathroom and strip my clothes from my body. I turn the shower on scalding hot, just the way I like it and step into the enclosed area of the bathroom.

I let the water hit my cold body as a chill washes over me causing my body to shiver. I finish my shower and continue getting ready.

I put on my clothes containing of white skinny jeans, and a pink sequined tank top. I fix Hannah's hair straight with random pieces crimped. I put on a white denim cropped jacket and slip on pink ballet flats.

I go downstairs and see Daddy already putting breakfast out on the kitchen counter. I take out a plate from a cabinet above the stove and fill about half of the plate with food.

I finish eating and go back upstairs to apply my make-up; I want to go vibrant so I put on some bright pink eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. I add some clear lip gloss and don't bother putting on blush.

After everything that I have done since 8:30 this morning, it is now 12 and I can hear dad yelling from downstairs telling me that Lily, or Lola in this case, is here and it is time to go.

I just started this whole home schooling thing this year so Lily and I are friends, and she still knows my secret.

I grab my purse, along with my pink sidekick, which is also known as the 'Hannah Phone', and run/walk back down the stairs where I am greeted with Lola's lime green hair and Dad's… brown hair.

I smile and we walk out the door and into the limo that was waiting for us outside. Being inside the limo is always super fun. This one is white and has black on the inside; there are 2 televisions with a DVD player, Xbox 360, and a mini fridge. The seats are really cushiony and I feel like I could just lie down and fall asleep, which I probably could do.

We arrive at the recording studio and head into studio A3, as soon as I get in there I hear my name, or Hannah's name being said and a lady, who I know as Jackie, drags Lola and I into the booth and begins sitting everything up, while Lola stands off to the side, waiting for the recording to begin.

So, today we are recording a song my dad likes to call 'Rock Star' it's all about a girl liking a boy but he really doesn't notice her and she's a rock star… da da da da da. It's a really good song, especially for Hannah, but if Miley was recording a new song it would be totally different.

I'm knocked out of thoughts when I hear a guy in the sound booth say "And 3, 2, 1" … and the fun begins.

After singing the song about 13 million times, I'm sick of it, if I have to hear it one more time, I might be sick. But thank the lord the recording is done, and I am free to go home and take off this itchy wig.

Lola comes over and she obviously feels the same way I do about the song because she says "I officially hate that song right now" I nod my head in agreement and Dad motions for us to come on. We walk over and are very thankful to go outside and actually see some light; I'm guessing it's around 4 now.

We get home and I go up to my room with Lily still as Lola and we enter the Hannah closet where we are free of our wigs and put on comfortable clothes.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk down to the park?" I ask Lily, really wanting to get out of the house, as me and not Hannah. "Sure" she shrugs and we walk out of the house sporting juicy couture jogging outfits, mine in blue and Lily's in green.

Once we get outside we see those neighbors unloading and I spot 3 very, very cute boys. "Hey Lils, do you see what I see?" I ask nudging her in the arm but not taking my eyes off a curly haired boy who looked to be the youngest of the three. She lets me know that she does by letting out a small 'eep' noise.

I start to look more closely stepping forward a couple of steps, "Wait a minute Lily" she lets out another 'eep' and then she says "Is that" I finish her sentence "The Jones Brothers" We turn toward each other, our eyes wide, and start jumping up and down, letting out very loud eeping noises.

They must have noticed because they weren't there when we turned back around, probably trying to avoid crazy fans like us. We just shake it off, figuring we can make them cookies or something later, and continue our walk to the park.

We arrive at the 'Millie Malibu Park'; I figure this park must have been named after someone because there is no way on earth anyone would name a park this without there being someone with that name.

We go beyond the gates of the park and instantly run toward the swings, it's the very first thing we always do when we get to the park.

We swing as high as we possibly can and then lean our heads back and arching our backs, causing the swing to slowly stop after a few swings. Like always my stomach starts to get a sick feeling from swinging but I push all that to the side, since I'm kind of used to it.

We play on the other fun things that are for littler kids than us on the playground and around 6 we decide it is time to head home, Lily decided she was just going to walk home from the park so I'm walking home by myself…

After a 10 minute walk that felt like 2 hours I reach the house and go inside, I race up the stairs and decide to go ahead and put on my pajamas. So I put on a sky blue bra with a hello kitty pajama top, and lime green panties, I start rummaging through the drawer with my bottoms in them, and I can't seem to find my matching bottoms.

So I put my iPhone's ear buds in my ears, because the iPhone is Miley's phone and it, of course, has music. I turn the music up as loud as I can get it and walk down stairs in only my panties and top. I go down to the washer and dryer that I located at the end of a hall, shaking my butt along to the beat of the music. I start to sing at the top of my lungs when the song '7:05' by the Jones Brothers comes on. I reach down and get my pajama bottoms which I can see in the bottom of the laundry basket full of clean clothes and when I come back up, I start dancing around really getting into the music.

I turn around and can see the door wide open to the outside and all 3 of the Jones Brothers, including my dad, staring at me with wide eyes. I can feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks and run into the nearest room with a closed door, which just so happens to be a bathroom. I put on my bottoms in there and look in the mirror, my eyes were practically bulging out of the sockets and my face was a deep crimson color. I take the ear buds out of my ear and splash some cold water on my face, letting it cool down just a bit.

I hear the door shut and emerge from the bathroom, seeing the Jones Brothers sitting on the couch, watching TV and talking to dad.

I don't make contact with any of them and just walk up the stairs on my tip toes, trying to escape any more embarrassment that could possibly occur.

Once I'm in my room, I call Lily and tell her all about, she laughs, but I don't think it's all that funny.

_And that is part one, I hope you like it. This is only a two shot and the last chapter is already complete, but not as long as this chapter. I hope you enjoy if you read this and please R&R!! I will be putting up Part 2 very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

-5 Years Later-

I walk into Lily's new apartment to see everyone already there. I walk over to Nick and we link arms as I kiss him on the cheek. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, happy to see him.

I just got back from Tennessee, where I was signing my last release papers for my new album that is called 'The Best of Both Worlds' It's going to have 2 discs, one with all of Hannah's songs and the other with Miley's songs, yea that's right Miley Stewart is now famous, in fact I'm going to be in a movie here soon.

I told all my fans about Hannah and Miley and about living a double life and they totally understood, that's when one of my producers recommended Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana singing on my new album, which, of course, I was all for.

Nick and I are engaged to be married, while Lily and Joe and married and are expecting a little baby boy in about 4 months, which brings me back to why I am in Lily's apartment, today is the baby shower. And may I say that Lily is getting pretty big in the stomach area.

After all the eating, talking, and opening presents, many of the people had left. It was now down to Lily, Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Me. We were sitting on the furniture in Lily's living room talking about things that happened long, long ago. Like when Lily and Joe finally got together and when Kevin met Ashley, who he is still dating. And that's when they brought it up…

"Hey Miley remember when you were dancing around in your bloomers around your house?" Joe managed getting out between fits of laughter, my face flushed and then started turning a pinkish looking color. Everyone else was laughing, but whenever I heard about this story I never really understood how it was so funny.

I look over at Nick and he is trying to stifle the laughs that are dying to erupt from his mouth "Go ahead" I tell him and he bursts out. And that's why I say… Embarrassing moments stick in people's minds, forever.

**Okay, so this second part doesn't have nearly as much as the first chapter does but it's just to make the story really … happen? I'm not really sure what you would call it or how you would explain it but this is how it happened. I thought about this idea and I thought it would just eventually fade away from my memory, but it never left, so I made it a story! R&R, please!**


End file.
